JAGR
by KingcrabLobstar95
Summary: Join a team of huntsmen as they try to survive two of the most dangerous things in the world, grimm and school.
1. Welcome to Beacon

_I decided to expand my horizon in fanfiction hope you like it._

 _I don't own RWBY, RIP Monty Oum._

JAGR

I can't believe it, I got accepted into Beacon, one of the most prestigious schools for hunters and huntress's. My name is Jacob Blackwood and I'm currently riding on a dust plane to the academy, seated next to me is some blonde kid who looks like he's about to lose his lunch. "Hey buddy, take these they'll settle your stomach." I said handing him a bottle of nausea medication. "Thanks, motion sickness is a common thing among people. By the way, the name's Jaune Arc." He said extending his hand. "Jacob Blackwood, nice to meet you." I reply as we shook hands and soon began to make small talk. As I began to look around I noticed a whole lot of different people, a girl with black hair and a bow reading a book, a girl with white hair in a sideways ponytail that screamed rich girl, a small girl with a red hood who looked a little young to be a huntress in training who was talking to a girl with bushy blonde hair and a questionable outfit.

I also saw a girl who looked like she was bottle fed liquid sugar as a baby talking the ear off of some poor guy with dark hair and a magenta stripe in it, maybe it was a fashion statement or a cultural thing, anyway she was going about a mile a second about pancakes and sloths which confused the hell out of me. Shaking my head to clear the confusing thoughts, I turn and saw a girl with red hair and a Spartan outfit, _'where have I seen that girl before?'_ looking behind me I saw a girl who was a wolf Faunus, with ice blue eyes and black hair and two wolf ear on top of her head above her normal ones. I personally have no issues with Faunus, however the white fang are a different story, I understand that the Faunus want equality and I for one support it, the white fang however are going about it all wrong and I think some of them enjoy it. I also saw a guy with a crew cut and an x shaped scar on his chin, along with a girl with tan skin and dirty red hair. **"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land, and welcome to Beacon Academy."** The overhead announcer said as we all buckled up tight. The plane landed and we all piled out. I watched in humor as my new friend ran out and began to kiss the ground. "Sweet land, may we never part again!" Jaune exclaimed as I walked up beside him. "So any idea on where to go?" I asked as he got up from the ground. "I think we're supposed to head to the auditorium for the welcoming speech." Jaune said as began to walk the main building.

All of a sudden there was an explosion! We turned and ran towards the crater because, yeah why not run to where there's danger, am I right? As we got there we saw the same white haired girl scolding the same red hooded girl, who by the way, was covered in soot. "You klutz! You could have blown us all up! That was very volatile dust that exploded just now, didn't your parents ever tell you to cover your mouth before you sneezed!?" The poor hooded girl just lowered her head in shame. "Hey it was an accident alright, cut her some slack." I said as Jaune went to help the girl up. "Excuse me? Do you have any clue as to who I am?" The girl asked as she turned her glare towards me. Just before I had a chance to speak, the girl with the bow and book appeared out of a tree like a freaking ninja, which almost gave me a heart attack if I made add. "She is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." The ninja girl said as the now dubbed Weiss gave a smug grin. "Well, as least someone here recognizes someone of noble birth." "A company I might add that has been known for its shady business deals and unfair Faunus labor conditions." This caused the heiress's smug look to drop into a glaring frown.

"Humph!" Weiss just turned on her high heels and walked away. "Jeeze, wouldn't want to be stuck with her now would I?" I said as Jaune and the two girls walked over to where I was standing. "Thanks for the help, I'm Ruby Rose and you are?" Ruby asked. "I'm Jacob Blackwood, nice to meet you." "Name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." We all look at him, "Really? Do they?" Ruby and I asked at the same time, however mine was more sarcastic while Ruby's was more innocent. Jaune deflated at that. "My name is Blake Belladonna, and you may want to be careful who you upset in this place." "Thanks I think we…" As I turned towards her, I jumped as she was no longer there. "Dear lord, that girl needs a bell." I said as we resumed our walk to the auditorium. When Ruby finished wiping the soot off of her, she turned and asked, "Hey Jaune, Jacob, can I see them?" Jaune and I froze, "See what, exactly?" Jaune asked as we looked suspicious and concerned. "Your weapons, can I see them?" "Oh! That's what you meant." I said relieved as we wiped the sweat off our brow. "Why did you think I meant?" she asked, her head tilted cutely to the side with a curious look on her face. She looked so cute I just wanted to dunk her in my coffee, which I hoped they served here. "Never mind, anyway, weapons you asked?"

"Yeah, here's mine, behold Crescent Rose." Out of nowhere she pulls out a big ass scythe. "Whoa is that a mecha-shifter?" I asked as she beamed with pride. "Yeah, she goes from scythe mode into a high powered sniper rifle." She stated as it shifted into its rifle form. "What about you Jaune?" Ruby asked as we turned towards him. "This Crocea Mors, a family heirloom the sheath also expands into a shield." He said hold them up. "Nice, a classic." I said as he soon began to smile a bit. "What about you, Jacob?" I soon pulled out a large twin bladed battle axe and a pair of hatchets. "The axe is named Savage Maul which can mecha-shift into a buzz saw attached to a chain, and the hatchets are called Chaos and Order and I can put them together to create a double barreled shotgun." Jaune was impressed while Ruby looked she was about squeal in excitement. "Anyway let's head over to the auditorium before we get into trouble." "Right!" Jaune and Ruby agreed simultaneously. We all looked at each other and laughed. I just know it's going to be a great four years here at beacon.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't you worry, Pyrrah and Penny will live and Yang will keep her arm in my fanfic, until then, Read and Review!_


	2. Slumber party and Initiation

_I would've liked some more reviews for this story, anyway enjoy._

 _Me no own RWBY_

JAGR

We soon found ourselves in the auditorium. Sitting down next to each other, we waited for the headmaster to give us the welcoming speech. A tall blonde woman with glasses and a riding crop walked up to the podium. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I am the deputy headmistress here at Beacon I would like to introduce Professor Ozpin our headmaster. Then a man with gray silver hair, green eyes, and a bored expression on his face said, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After that he walked off. "Well wasn't he a ray of sunshine." I said as the teachers began to herd us to where we would be sleeping.

As Jaune and I made our way into the restroom in order to get ready for bed, which by the way was in the cafeteria. Just as I had finished putting on my skull-print shirt and black sweatpants I turned towards my new friend but soon came to a screeching halt. "Wait a minute! What is that?!" I ask in growing dread as Jaune was in a blue bunny onesie. "What? My sisters made this for me and it's comfortable." He said somewhat defensively. "Jaune, you're my friend, and as your friend I cannot allow you to embarrass yourself out there in that… that… monstrosity! Look, once we get our own dorms you can wear that for as much as you like, but please wear something else for tonight." I pleaded with him. "But I didn't bring anything else with me." He said looking sheepish. "Well you can borrow a pair of mine, I got plenty more." I said digging through my bag and pulled out one of my Within Temptation t-shirts and some black shorts. "Thanks, I make sure to give it back once I have some better sleepwear." He said as he quickly changed. We soon left when we heard Ruby with that blonde chick I saw earlier talking to that stuck up heiress Weiss Schnee, it looked like she was trying to make friends with her again. "Yes, and we can do our hair and nails and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there, or the stocky bearded mountain man." Weiss said, sarcasm oozing out of her.

I bristled at that evident jab towards Jaune and me, and soon began to march right over towards her. "Well sorry we all can't come from excellent breeding stock, little miss princess." I snarled, causing her to jump as she had failed to notice me approaching. Jaune tried to calm me down saying, "come on Jacob she's not worth it." I shrugged him off before continuing to chew her out. "Look! I don't care if you come from noble birth, or how much money you have, because the Grimm sure as hell don't!" The look on her face was as if someone slapped her with a fish, but before she could retort I kept it up. "The only thing that will get you through this school is skill, training and all the blood, sweat, and tears you shed, and if you think that by riding on your family names coattails will get you what you want, then the doors are right over there!" By the time I finished almost all the student were looking at us and Weiss had what looked like tears of frustration filling up her eyes before she turned on her heels and stormed away. The looks on Ruby's and Jaune's faces were a mixture of shock and a little disappointment.

"You didn't have to go that far you know." Jaune said as I took some breaths to calm myself. "Sorry, it's just that I constantly grew up listening to people talking shit behind my back even though I was right there, and I guess I snapped." "Boy, I'll say, I hope you don't make everybody cry after a chewing out like that." Said blonde finally spoke up. "Oh excuse me guys, this is my sister Yang, Yang these two are my new friends Jaune and Jacob." "Nice to meet you." Jaune said as I nodded in agreement. "It's nice to see that my little sister is making new friends already. So what do you say we all hit the hay?" she said as we all let out yawns. "Yeah, don't want to sleep in and miss the initiation now do we?" I said as we all made it to our bedrolls. 'I can't wait for tomorrow, maybe I'll apologize to Weiss too after all wouldn't want to have her on a team and not have my back because of a fight.' I thought as I soon nodded off to sleep.

*The Next Morning*

The next morning I found myself looking for my locker. 'Dear Oum, why does it have to be all the fricking way towards the end?' I thought with irritation. I soon found Jaune talking with Weiss and some redhead that I swear I've seen before, as I made my way over to them I heard Weiss yell out, "She's Pyrrah Nikos, the four time champion from Mistral!" That's where I've seen her from! She was known as the untouchable goddess of victory, however I knew she had to be using her semblance seeing how just as any metal object that got near her seemed to veer away at the last second, but I wasn't going to spoil that for any one. It seemed to me that Jaune still didn't know her, which surprised me, but after hearing that I saw the look on Miss Nikos' face I almost jumped back as her pupils turned to hearts while looking him. I better warn him to wear a Chasity belt at night or else the boy innocence won't last long. I decided that was when I should step in before she took him right then and there. "Hey Jaune, I was looking for you." All three turned towards me. Jaune had a smile, Pyrrah look confused and somewhat irritated at the interruption of her looking at Jaune, and Weiss looked pissed to see me. "What do you want?" Weiss asked in a clipped tone. "Well actually I wanted to apologize for last night, I realized I was an ass so I'm sorry, all my life people talked down to me and I guess I snapped." Her look of anger diminished to a frown. "I too should apologize, as a Schnee, I shouldn't allow myself to insult others behind their backs." I guess that's as good of an apology as I'm ever going to get. When Pyrrah introduced herself to me and I to her we made are way to the cliffs where everyone was gathered. All I heard from Ozpin's speech was that your partner was the first person you meet, find a relic to pass and to destroy all that stood in my way, and with a semblance like mine it should be easy. Jaune spoke up, "So how are we getting down?" That was the million lien question. "The launch pads you are standing on will catapult you into the forest below, your landing strategy is all up to you." Ozpin said as he pushed to button on the panel next to him. I look down and see that I am currently standing on one. As I hear the clicks and whirls I turn towards the smug coffee drinking bastard and said straight to his face, "You sadistic son of a b…" **BOING!** I was interrupted as I was flung into the air. The students looked speechless as Ozpin only to a drink from his mug and said only one word. "Rude."


	3. Through the woods, what's his power?

_I'm back, sorry I took so long what with a new baby sister in the house. Any way read, review and enjoy._

JAGR

Flying through the air tends to make people think, such as, how will I land, who will be my partner, or how to drown their headmaster in his own coffee, though I'm pretty sure that's how Ozpin would want to go. As I looked around I saw my fellow students either using their weapons to propel themselves forward, or their aura to soften their descent. Flying past Jaune I saw that Pyrrah's lance had pinned him by his hoodie to a tree. Giving her a look that said 'we will discuss this later.' I continued on my way.

I decided to use Savage Mauls secondary form in order to land. Pulling out my large axe, I twisted the handle in order for the chain to emerge, and giving it a good few spins I launched it at a thick tree. The axe head dug into the tree with a heavy thud, and I began to use the retraction function of the chain to pull myself to the rest of my weapon. Landing on the ground, I took note of my surroundings and I began to make my way towards the temple. I hadn't even made it a mile before I was surrounded by beowolves, "Are you kidding me right now?" I asked, irritated at the arrival of these pests. The beasts howled and rushed me as I pulled out my hatchets and begun to tear into them, one came at my right as I rolled to evade it only to have another pounce on me, thinking fast I gathered aura to feet and rammed them into the Grimm's lower jaw shattering it.

Their numbers began to dwindle as I hacked and slashed my way through them. The Alpha of the pack who had stayed behind as the grunts did the dirty work decided to join the fray when the last of the small fry were dealt with. Seeing it approaching I decided to combine Chaos and Order into their double bladed/barreled shotgun form and began firing off my custom made dust ammo, which was a combination of fire and wind dust, causing a large explosion that forced the Alpha off balance. I rushed the beast and leapt up, slamming the axe blades into the back of its neck and stared into its eyes, "See you in hell." I whispered pulling the trigger causing me to propel backwards, the twin blades were pulled through the beast's skull causing it to split into thirds. Getting up off the ground I dusted _(hah, get it?)_ myself off and ran off towards the temple again.

A half hour passed by before I heard the sounds of a fight towards my right. Peering through the bushes I saw the wolf Faunus girl I saw on the bullhead earlier fighting with a King Taiju, a large two-headed cobra. Her weapons consisted of three-bladed claw gauntlets on both hands that were coated in fire dust. She was able to blind the eyes of the black head when the white one swung and hit her away. Grabbing my axe I rushed in to help. "Hey, you okay?" I asked as I helped to her feet. "I'm fine." She said curtly as she prepared to fight again. She rushed towards the Grimm and once again began to claw at the black head. Seeing as the white half tried to slam her again, I decided to take action by activating Savage Maul's buzz saw mode. I swung the chain and let hurl through the air, "Look out!" I shouted towards the girl. She twirled around fast enough to see my blade coming at the Grimm and leapt out of the way. The blade whirled towards the beast and struck it in the center where black met white, cleaving it in two.

"Hey! That was my kill!" the girl griped at me as I retracted the axe's chain and stowed it away. "Don't worry there's plenty more where that came from, the name is Jacob Blackwood, yours?" The Faunus composed herself and said, "Anna Lupin, and I suppose this means we're partners now?" "I believe so, I hope we can get along these next four years." I said as we continued on our way. It had been an hour now when we heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Who goes there?" I said as Anna and I prepped our weapons. That was when two of our fellow students came out of the foliage. "Hey take it easy we come in peace!" The tall male spoke with a heavy accent, probably from the southern parts of the world. Seeing the x shaped scar on his chin caused me to remember him from the plane as well as his partner who was the tanned skinned red-headed girl, "The names Gregory Rook" "And I'm Rosa Thorn" they introduced themselves as we lowered our weapons. "Sorry about that, the names Jacob Blackwood, and this is Anna Lupin, we're …" I was interrupted by a thundering crash, a sudden roar, and a girl's cheerful cry? We whip our heads around to see some orange haired girl riding on an Ursa barreling past us with a black haired boy running after her shouting something I couldn't hear.

As they went past us we blinked once, twice, then thrice before I finally spoke up. "All in favor for pretending that never happened, say aye." With three calls of "aye" I said "motion passes". Since the beast made a large path we followed it until we finally reached the temple. There we met up with Jaune and what looked like his team which was made up of Pyrrah and the other two whom after over hearing their conversation their names were Ren, and Nora. Yang was there along with little miss ninja. "Hey Jacob, there you are, good to see you made it here." Jaune said as my group went to grab the relics which were shaped like chess pieces, after Gregory and I picked up the black knight pieces we soon heard a scream and what sounded like a caw from a Nevermore. Looking up we saw a red blur falling from said Grimm. "RUBY!" Yang screamed in fear and worry. Jaune immediately rushed forward and jumped, catching her in midair and landed with a thump on his back. Jaune groaned as Ruby blushed and squeaked, scrambling off of him muttering apologies about a mile a minute. Yang soon tackled her in a bear hug and went into what is known as mother hen mode.

After she was done with her and Jaune got up off the ground she turned around and hugged him into her chest saying thank you over and over again. While this all went down I couldn't help but feel a chill and I looked to where it was coming from, only to find Pyrrah smiling with her eyes closed. _'Once again, warn Jaune',_ I thought as Ruby suddenly perked up remembering, "Oh, right where's Weiss?" Weiss, guess Ruby was the unlucky soul to be paired with her, _'Oh well, better her than me'_ , I thought once again. "HEY! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!" looking up again we saw her clinging to the leg of the large bird, with it trying to shake her off. "She going to fall." They said, "She'll be fine." I said, "She's falling" they said, "She'll be fine." I repeated, "She's getting to close to the ground!" they screamed and Jaune once again rushed to catch her. "Meh." I said dismissingly as he caught her and once again crashed to earth. "Told you she'll be fine." I said as she got up, curtly thanked him and then began to tear into Ruby for leaving her behind like that.

Once we were all situated, we began to focus on the Grimm above us when a giant Deathstalker came out of the trees followed by a legion of smaller Grimm behind it. "We can't catch a break, can we?" I muttered as all began to run towards open ground. We soon came towards a stone bridge where we halted. "Alright here's what we do, Ruby, you and your group will handle the Nevermore, Jaune, you and yours will handle the Deathstalker, and me and my group will handle the others." I said as we all readied our weapon and split off to take on our targets. "I want you three to stay behind me." I said as we faced the horde. "Oh, and what will you do?" Rosa said as she and the others frowned as we stopped. "I'm going to use my Semblance."

 _I hope you all enjoy this little cliffhanger please leave a comment._


	4. Power revealed, teams are made

_Sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is, I do not own RWBY._

JAGR

I really wanted to save using my semblance for real emergencies, but seeing as we were all busy with our own tasks I had no other choice. "What kind of semblance do you have that requires us to stay behind you?" Anna asked as the thought of not fighting didn't seem sit well with them. "Trust me when you see it, you'll believe me." I said as I took a stance. Slightly bending my knees, I began to build my aura. Noticing that the Grimm were fast approaching, Gregory had combined his scimitars into a large fuma shuriken and Rosa brought out her whips and activated the lightning dust crystals that were imbedded in them, as the two them prepared to intercept if they got too close. My aura, a mixture of white with a tint of red like veins, began to coat my body, this was the halfway and by far the easiest part. I soon began to focus it all towards my right fist creating a bubble of pure concentrated aura, when that was complete I reared my fist back and bringing my left foot up I lunged forward slamming my foot down and punching the air causing the bubble to disperse.

At first, nothing happened. "Is that it? Kind of anticlimactic if you ask…" Anna never got to finish her sentence as the very air around us begins to shake and cracks appeared in mid-air from my fist made contact. Suddenly, **BOOM!** The earth in front of us broke loose and fissures opened up causing 7/8th of the total amount of Grimm we were facing to be swallowed up. The remaining Grimm stood shell shocked, if that was actually possible. And the looks on the others faces was priceless. The Nevermore had been knocked out of the skies and the Deathstalker had been left unsteady, causing Jaune's and Ruby's groups to easily deal with them, after picking their jaws up off the ground of course. As for my group, all I could do was fall down on my back in exhaustion. "Okay guys, have at it." I said as they looked at each other and then charged the Grimm. After an expected slaughter of the hellish beasts, we all gathered around to go over what had happened. "Why didn't you tell us about your semblance?" Anna said as Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Nora were going on about how awesome it was, Ren, Weiss, and Blake regarding me with caution, and Pyrrah, Gregory, and Rosa looked curious. "Well to be honest, I was saving it for when there was a real situation that required it but seeing on how there were too many Grimm to handle, I thought it to be a good idea to thin the crowd for you." I said feeling drained, I always disliked how tired I felt after using it, but it's a thousand times better from when I first used it. I never knew how much blood could be in a guy's vomit after I tried it out without being properly trained.

After making it back to the cliffs where everyone else who passed initiation, we made it back to the school's auditorium where Ozpin was announcing the new teams. "And the leader of team CRDL is Cardin Winchester!" I looked on at what seemed to be a gorilla of a guy and three others that just seemed like bad eggs walk smugly offstage. "And the leader of team RWBY is Ruby Rose!" I was surprised that a girl as young as her would be made into leader and by the look on Weiss's face so was she. "And the leader of team JNPR is Jaune Arc!" good for him, with those three with him along with me and Ruby, I just know he will do great things. "And finally, I present team JAGR with Jacob Blackwood as team leader." Ozpin announced as my team congratulated me on my new position. I could hardly believe it, me, a team leader.

We soon made our way to our new dorm room and I found to be a bit Spartan, "We can decorate later." Rosa said as the girls took the left side of the room and Greg and I took the right. "We can set up a sheet to give you privacy, if you want it." I offered as the girls looked at each other, "Maybe later, but for now let's get cleaned up and off to bed." Anna said as both girls got their towels and went into the bathroom. Gregory and I just put our trunks by our beds and plopped down and took off our shoes. "So, where are you from?" I asked Gregory "Vacuo, you?" "An village outside of Mistral." I said as the girls came back refreshed and settled down to bed. "Alright let's get some sleep, tomorrow is the first day of class." Anna said as Rosa turned off the lights. I laid there in my bed looking up at the ceiling, ' _Tomorrow begins the rest of our lives_ ' I thought as the lulling call of sleep claimed me.


End file.
